redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Silvers/@comment-172.56.7.119-20171106200740/@comment-77.180.175.100-20180615143215
It must be the blood (though I haven't red War Storm yet) because of how they mix Arven blood with liquid cement to create silent stone. So the blood is powerful even though it is dead, what is indeed considerable. There must a very strong chemical substance content of this blood, which does not "dissociate/fall apart" easily. This substance could surely be extracted (or artifically produced), but would be seen as antagonist in the immune system of the common red person; except you already posses a mutation which makes you fallible for this substance. I can easily imagine this substance as some kind of virus, or at least it is emitted by a virus, that mutated during those nuclear wars, which e.g. made Naercey inpopulatable - OR this virus it was created with GM technologies, for some racist, supermen-ideationist purpose. This led to a pandemia and divided the population in 3 parts: the common reds, who died from it, the reds who were immune and defeated the virus and the reds who became infected, but did not die from it, yet had their DNA changed because that is what viruses do, Endosymbiontlike (look up the theory of endosymbionts, we already have assimilated various viruses into our cells, one example are the mitochondria; which came to create a symbiosis with the cell and can no longer be separated; the cells are supported by the virus and vice versa, and even more importance lies on endosymbionts, because without them oxygen were poisonous and higher life could never have evolved!). About why there are different abilities; This is probably because there were so any different, but closely related stems of this virus. So according to this theory one could not create a Silver, because the Red is immune to this endosymbiont, for only immunes would still be alive. A different case is one in which a child is born to parents, who both are immune, but it possesses a spontaneous mutation (this could always appear). Yet the child would not survive, if it suddenly had the changed blood, for this blood certainly is not compatible with the mother's blood and this leads to miscarriage, it already does when the mother e.g. has blood group A, but the child inhertied B from the father. Today people are given Immune blockers, to avoid this, but I do not believe the reds get such luxury, for they are "rats that can be spared" to the silvers. Of course in the ancient era, the people got this blockers, thats how silvers came into being at all . So maybe there is a slightly different mutation, that tricks the immune system of the mother into believing the blood is compatible (e.g. cancer cells trick immune cells and are not recognized), and this blood looks red, but still posesses the endoymbiont... Well then we get Newbloods. This is my confusing theory about why you couldn't simply create a silver from a red without killing them. Of course it is not canon.